Transkrypt:Odcinek 65
Witam w kolejnym, już sześćdziesiątym piątym odcinku mojego programu. Po raz kolejny powracamy do starszych generacji konsol. Dzisiaj zmierzę się z prawdziwą katastrofą na konsolę piątej generacji. Czy tytuł najgorszej gry konsolowej w historii jest w pełni zasłużony? Czy supermen 64 jest tak straszny jak go malują? No oczywiście, że tak! Tak więc nie przedłużając, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra supermen 64 została stworzona w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku przez, uwaga uwaga, titys softłer. Tak jest, twórcy prehistoryka, superfroga oraz wydawcy łorms łorld parti, byli odpowiedzialni za dzisiejszy tytuł. Dlaczego więc tutaj twórcy nie pokazali swoich zdolności? Co poszło nie tak? Raczej nie dostaniemy odpowiedzi na to pytanie w przyszłym tysiącleciu. A więc bez zbędnego gadania, przyjrzyjmy się tej abominacji. Na początku warto by było przedstawić linię fabularną tego tytułu. *pokazanie cutscenki* Pewnie wielu z Was zachodzi w głowę. Czemu komentarz został przerwany i dlaczego nagle katscenka została przerwana? Otóż wierzcie mi lub nie, ale, to była cała fabuła tej produkcji? Kilkusekundowa scena w której nieznani ludzie zostają wysłani do portalu przez złego Leksa Lutora. I nie dowiadujemy się o niczym aż do końca gry. Już od razu widać, że to nie gra dla leszczy, których obchodzi jakaś tam fabuła. To jest tytuł dla twardzieli, którzy szczotkują zęby drutem kolczastym i piją tylko wodę po parówkach. Jednak wszelkie nieścisłości fabularne to najmniejszy problem tego gniota. Po obejrzeniu katscenki dostajemy z liścia samą rozgrywką. Otóż twórcy postanowili, że zajebistym pomysłem będzie stworzenie gry o supermenie, w której latałoby się prze pierścienie. Kto kurwa wpadł na pomysł, by supermen przelatywał przez jakieś okręgi? Czyżby twórcy wpadli na ten arcy zajebisty pomysł podczas bawienia się jebanym hulahop? Przecierałem oczy ze zdumienia, nawet zastanawiałem się, czy nie włączyłem jakiegoś treningu. I zgadnijcie co, to był normalny etap. Owszem, jest tryb treningowy, ale on oferuje nam dokładnie to samo, tyle że bez limitu czasowego. Poza tym, możemy ominąć tylko trzy cztery pierścienie. Jeśli ominiemy o jeden za dużo, musimy męczyć się z nimi od nowa. A żeby tego było mało, w opcjach znalazłem tak zwany izi mołd, który zmienia pierścieniową mękę w swobodny lot do celu, którym jest gigantyczne logo supermena. (napis: JEDNAK TWÓRCY MIELI TROCHĘ OLIWY W GŁOWIE I ZABLOKOWALI 4 ETAPY W ŁATWYM TRYBIE) Czy twórcy podczas tworzenia tego czegoś wciągali klej montażowy? Ale może nie byłbym taki sfrustrowany na te latanie przez okręgi, gdyby nie jedna, mała rzecz. Sterowanie, które woła o pomstę do nieba. Bohaterem się steruje naprawdę ciężko i nieprecyzyjnie, a sam heros kręci się i wiruje jak w pralce automatycznej. Naprawdę, trzeba chyba być zręcznym niczym małpa z nadpobudliwością, by w jakkolwiek sposób kierować supermenem. A nawet jak już opanujemy kontrolę, to i tak czasem ni z tego ni z owego, nasz bohater mocno skręci w danym kierunku jakby miał odpaloną rakietę w dupę. Osoba, która zaprogramowała to sterowanie powinna dostać wielkiego karnego kutasa za spierdolenie czegoś takiego. Gdy już uporamy się z okręgami po kilkudziesięciu próbach zostajemy wysłani do wykonania kolejnego zadania. Mamy podnieść z drogi dwa samochody i rzucić nimi jak najdalej. Jaki to ma sens? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Jednak nie myślcie, że to błahe zadanie. Nie dość, że twórcy pokazali nam komunikat z celem w mniej niż sekundę, to jeszcze sam bohater a to nie może złapać pojazdu, a to bez powodu wgłębia się w tekstury, a to, robi, pompki w powietrzu? Serio? Ale to nie jest najlepsze. Otóż, jeśli nie uda się wam złapać chociaż jednego samochodu w przeciągu sześciu sekund, musicie powtórzyć jebany lot przez obręcze po raz kolejny. A gdy uda wam się wykonać to zajebiście ważne dla ludzkości zadanie, zgadnijcie co was czeka. Więcej, latania. Na miłość boską, Ci twórcy to jacyś popierdoleni sadyści. Po kolejnym zaliczeniu pierścieni, przeniesieniu samochodu policyjnego przez prostą drogę i koleejnym! locie przez okręgi, dostajemy kolejne polecenie. Musimy znokautować czterech przeciwników, i tyle, potem mamy więcej latania. Ale chciałbym tutaj powiedzieć co nieco o walce. Jest ona bezsensowa i zwyczajnie spierdolona do szpiku kości. Nie dość, że ciosy zadaje się bardzo ciężko, a nasz bohater porusza się jakby brodził w smole, to jeszcze używanie samych ciosów nie jest potrzebne. Bo jaki jest sens używanie pieści z siłą porównywalną do przeciętnego przedszkolaka, jeśli każdego adwersarza może pokonać po prostu w niego wlatując bądź pchając na ściany. Ale to nie koniec idiotyzmów zaserwowanych przez twórców. Otóż pierdyliard okręgów później dostajemy nową moc, super chłód, i używamy jej, by zmniejszyć trąby powietrzne do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów, bo podobno są wręcz zabójcze dla miasta. A zgadnijcie do czego używamy tej siły w normalnej grze. Serio, zgadnijcie tylko do czego będzie w grze potrzebny super chłód. Do zamrażania bomb, przecież to oczywiste! Przecież to kurwa nie ma sensu! Ciekaw jestem do czego służy super ogień, chyba do wypuszczania fajerboli z dupy. I wreszcie, po mękach związanych z przelatywaniem przez pierścienie, otrzymuje ten oto komunikat *tutaj wstawie "superman wins"* i wreszcie, przechodzimy do kolejnego etapu. Twórcy jednak postanowili zrobić w chuja potencjalnego gracza zmieniając całkowicie konwencję gry. Zamiast przyprawiających o galaktyczne wkurwienie latania przez okręgi i poruszania się po otwartych lokajach otrzymaliśmy zamknięte pomieszczenia w których chodzimy po tych samych niskich korytarzach. Czy twórcy chcieli zrobić grę, która by tak wkurwiała, że zastępowałaby żyletki? Jeśli tak, to im się naprawdę udało. Ale dobra, może w kwestii technicznej twórcy się postarali? A skąd. Twórcy nawet nie starali się ukrywać niedoskonałości graficznej. Supermen wygląda jakby miał na twarz jakąś maskę narysowaną przy pomocy kulawej nogi, tekstury są niesamowicie rozmyte, a animacje i efekty specjalnie przyprawiają o mocne wymiotowanie. Że też nie wspomnę o zajebistej optymalizacji. Oprawa muzyczna także jest do dupy. Owszem, same w sobie te ambieny nie są złe, ale chyba kreatorzy muzyki nigdy nie słyszeli jak brzmi do kurwy nędzy motyw muzyczny z supermena, albo w ogóle nie umieli stworzyć ciekawego utworu, który nie powoduje krwawienia z uszu po kilku minutach. Pewnie niektórzy z Was pomyśleli. Skoro potem gra zmieniła konwencję na paradoksalnie lepszą, to powinienem się cieszyć, prawda? Ale zgadnijcie co jest potem. Serio, kurwa zgadnijcie, co zaserwowali twórcy tym razem. Daje wam trzy sekundy na zgadnięcie *3 sekundy później pojawia się gameplay z kolejnej misji z napisem PIERŚCIENIE i po chwili dodaję odgłos FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU* Wiecie co, pierdolę to. Przeszedłem zaledwie cztery misje spośród piętnastu, ale i tak mam dosyć. Już nie mam sił by babrać się w tej srace. Właściwie, nazywanie tej pseudoprodukcji srają jest właściwie komplementowanie tej odrazy. Ta gra odmawia jakiegokolwiek recenzowania. Owszem, grałem w gorsze technicznie gry takie jak wilczy szaniec, super stant spektakular, łor soldzier, czy chociażby nawet ardennes offensiw. Ale one przynajmniej były tak nieporadne, że aż śmieszne. Tutaj miałem wrażenie jakby twórcy śmieli mi się w twarz, bo zagrałem w ten ich syf. Naprawdę, wolałbym zjeść odbyt skunksa i utonąć we własnym gównie. Wolałbym by aligator odpierdolił mi chuja. Wolałbym zostać potraktowany paralizatorem po jajach niż grać w to łajno. Na serio, nawet nie myślcie by w to coś zagrać. Ta gra jest wręcz obrazą zarówno dla fanów komiksu, jak i samych graczy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to coś istnieje. Zresztą, moje wywody nie powinny nikogo dziwić, bo ten krap trafił na podium każdej, możliwej listy z najgorszymi grami. I bardzo dobrze, bo ta pseudogra to najgorsza gra w jaką od dawna grałem. I tym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 6 Category:2012 Category:Przygodowe